O Fortuna
by jacarandadm
Summary: What have a woman and the FabFour in common? --Chapter 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mark Sloan, Steve Sloan, Amanda Bentley and Jesse Travis aren't mine *snif*, ähm, I have the cheek to take them for finishing my story.  
  
  
  
  
  


**O Fortuna**  


  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Some people think watching the sun going down is the most romantic thing in the world. The glimmering orange and dark red punching ball whose appearance can harm blindness to your surroundings either diving down into an inky liquid, or disappearing behind houses. You're sitting together with your friend humming a known melody and waiting for a cooler breeze than during the day where the heat has been anything but to be fled from. That's what some people think.  
  
He had left her.  
  
Not anything special behind this sentence. It can be guessed now that sun, moon and stars wasn't such a romantic thing for this left person. For her, the wind was icy and the sun that had burnt her face slightly was now stabbing into her eyes every time she looked on the water as she walked along the beach trying to forget the past. People could tell she'd been walking for a long time estimated by her manner to put her feet one in front of the other, slowly, careful not to stumble. She wanted to be far far away. Looking up she noticed that people were watching her. Well, wasn't it funny that now she had bruises in her face and clothes in which she nearly could have gone undercover in the streets, that people were noticing her? Back home in Sacramento she could have even worn a clown's costume and nobody would have been bothered. Not even he. He who had promised her to care for her was the first who got annoyed of her.  
  
The revolver.  
  
It had laid as usual in his room. She dared not to think of the last two days including the night when he told her about his desire for a divorce. She had asked him why. It was the only question she had been to able to think of at that moment. He hadn't answered. She had asked again. The following hours – or wasn't it? – of deafening silence made her nearly crazy. He hadn't moved since she had last spoken. In an attempt of which she knew would be hopeless to break the hypnotising ticktack of the clock, she swallowed, then took a deep breath and without looking at her husband repeated her question, louder this time, almost screaming, then crying. Now, her movements slowing down more and more until she fell on the sand, she scolded herself to have been such a baby. She wondered. He had never given her a satisfying reason like „I have a girlfriend, she looks sexier than you" or „she's richer than you", maybe also „My dear Emily, you and I, we have been such a wonderful couple for over ten years, perhaps it is time now that I looked for someone I could show myself with before the public". Nothing. Not even a simple „I just don't love you any more". Was it her lack of desire that finally had made him leave their house? He hadn't been home the following day. And neither yesterday. Where had he been?  
  
She couldn't help but wiping a tear out of her face.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

All disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Desire can be anything but important. It can make you senseless for your surroundings and often forces you to make the wrong decision. Human beings desire sometimes without knowing why. They call it love.  
  
Chocolate.  
  
Where was his chocolate? He wanted it right now, at all costs. He, Jesse, had just finished his rounds at a more than agile 89-year-old lady who had had a fight with a car and ended with a broken arm in hospital, and now he ran through the corridors just to reach the vending machine for chocolate bars in time before his stomach, and more his heart, died of lack of satisfaction of his desire. Still trying to catch for breath he rummaged in the pockets of his white coat for some coins. He found one, put it into the slot and chose a chocolate bar. Amanda came around the corner and saw him tiptoeing in front of the clickering machine, he looked as if he would kick it in a second which would have happened if the wished result hadn't arisen. He grabbed the chocolate and uncovered it.  
  
„My gosh, Jesse, why so nervous?" Amanda asked surprised.  
  
A smile and a satisfied „Hmm" as a piece melted on his tongue and the sweet cream spread in his mouth was the sole answer she could get out of him for a moment. So Amanda just kept on talking. „And I thought only women get these attacks." She reaped a glance from Jesse and couldn't help but smile friendly.  
  
Having finished his snack he replied, „You have to get over this prejudice, Amanda. You wear trousers and we eat chocolate. That role play doesn't work anymore. Well, almost. In some cases. You know what I mean?" And off he went, heading for the elevators, then after a few paces deciding to return to where Amanda was still standing. „You don't know where Mark is now, do you?" he asked with a frown.  
  
„The last time I saw him was when he left the hospital. He's on his way home, I suppose. Why?"  
  
„Cause." He was interrupted by his beeper which told him that there was an emergency in the ER, so he turned around. „It's nothing important. It can wait." With that he left.  
  
Amanda shrugged. „Now it's time that I have a chocolate bar myself."  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
The waves were rock'n-rolling up and down the sand where Steve Sloan was standing and waiting for his father to come. His head hurt. Still. Since his last accident two days ago, at least he had been only knocked down when the thief he had been after tried to flee but was stopped by six police cars waiting in front of the house. It was not that bad, but he had got the instruction from Chief Masters to stay at home this weekend. And here he was, standing with a headache on the beach under the more than warm sun and watching the glimmering and roaring water and feeling the wind like jeanies playing with his hair. He wouldn't die of boredom while he was at home, though. He had some paperwork to do, Jesse had let him do it for the restaurant, and his father or Amanda would surely sooner or later have a murder that had to be investigated, whether he liked it or not. Taking a deep breath and smelling the salted air he turned around to go into the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^  
AN: Thanks for reviewing my story. It's not my first story but the first with more than one chapter on ff.net, so there have been some problems with the first chapter, but they may now be solved. --Jess  



End file.
